Awakening in our world
by Xemin
Summary: What would happen if Belphegor from the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn was in your bed when you woke up in the morning? How would you react? Created with FOXZILA44 This was such an amazing story we made together
1. Chapter 1

Well, It had all began when he, the prince the ripper, had fallen asleep within his, princely room. Of course after tossing off the pillows from his bed and messily onto the floor and boredly throwing a few knives into the wall until he eventually fell asleep. Though, he would not be within his room when he awoke. He had somehow, sometime within the middle of the night, appeared into another bed that had inhabited yet another being. Within his sleep he had actually wrapped his arms around this being and held them close to him as though they were a teddy bear of some sort. Though, at the moment in time, he was snoring softly and quietly, as though he was just breathing a little loud. He didn't seem disturbed in his sleep or the true phycopath he really was. Though, the other being with him had no idea what they were in for...  
Man, She was so freaking tired. She had gone to a play like thing the night before, and was gone for a very long time that night. Very late at night, it was ridiculous. Though at the moment She was laying in her bed, hugging her stuffed long cat pillow. He was black and white and she loved him to death. She was hugging him very harshly. She had some bad dreams again.. Though.. It felt like someone else had a grip on her and was in her bed with her... It was weird.

The prince continued to sleep, pulling the other closer to him and snuggling his head into the crook of her neck, murmuring a couple things about someone who was called ' mammon' or occasionally 'Rasiel'. And then every now and again, he would sometimes say ' Fran'. It would come up pretty rarely to be honest.

She seemed to hear basically unfamiliar names mumbled every now and again..

" Nngh..."

She tried to shift a little, but for some reason she couldn't. And she felt what she thought was a head buried into her neck... She stiffened up immediately as she realized what that meant.

" W... What.." She murmured somewhat numbly, trying to move away from the unknown stranger.

Belphegor stirred just a little, only pulling her as close as he could manage, sighing softly in his sleep. He stirred a little bit before he seemed to actually wake up, still holding her close for a moment before he just let go completely and pushing the stranger away and off of the bed.

" ... Where is the prince."

He sat up, demanding and looking around.

Once she was pushed away by him, She struggled a little, and ended up just plain falling off of the bed completely... Her ribs hitting the side of the chest she owned and soon her phone following her down and soon onto her. At least Charlie had helped cushion her fall onto the ground.

" Oh my goddd.." she groaned, just kind of laying there.

He looked over and peeked over the side of the bed and looked down at her.

" Ushishishi~ The prince did not mean to push you off the bed. But~ He will do more then just that if you have actually kidnapped the prince~" He cooed, grinning just slightly.

" Why the hell would I kidnap someone like you? Who the hell are you anyway?" She growled, slowly pushing herself up and to her feet.

She ran a hand though her tangled her, squinting her eyes as she tried to distinguish the strange person in front of her and currently on her bed.

" Ushishi~ The prince's name is of no importance~ And besides, it wouldn't be the first time someone has tried to kidnap the prince~"

He just ended up grinning more and soon sitting up straight, looking at the girl in front of him and fixing his tiara that rest upon his head a little.

" Alright, Bel."

She sighed a little. She knew who he was now. Thanks to her good friend Emily and the roleplay.. She walked around her bed, soon taking her glasses and managing to slip them on before stetching, augh, her back was now a little sore..

" Hilarious, out of everywhere in my room. You just happened to end up right in my bed."


	2. dogs, duh

Belphegor seemed to watch the girl stranger.

" Ushishishi~ So you have heard of the prince~?" He said, grinning widely at the thought.

" The prince likes being known~"

He didn't really seemed bother that he had indeed awoken within her bed. As though this was a normal every day thing.

" Haha, well, guess what, you won't like it here on this planet." She stated quite flatly, scraching her head just a little and sighing.

Not the most comfortable sleep, but most definately not the worst she has had. Well, she did wake up to some hot guy in her bed. She walked over to her door and opened it just slightly, peering out into her hallway a little.

He continued to watch the girl and well, he was getting pretty bored of this. And soon, He stood and alked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, looking out into the hall as well.

" The prince is bored~ Entertain him~"

She opened her mouth a little to speak but soon broke off as her dog, whitney, started to bark loudly at them. The small dog ran over, her fur standing up as she barked rather harshly at bel, growling.

He simply looked at the small dog, seemingly unamused. Though, Noved the stranger aside a little and walked to the dog, picking her up and moving her face to his face level. He soon seemed to start just staring at her even though his eyes were unable to be seen.

Whitney looked away, her tail sinking between her legs. She growled, letting out small barks though she didn't protest.  
" Errgh, Wazz."

The stranger grunted, taking the dog from Bel, and she instantly started to bark once more. She threw the dog aside, walking off to her kitchen and looking through the tippy top cabinet.

He turned his head towards the direction the dog had gone but soon followed her once again.

" The prince is still bored and annoyed. The little creature makes loud annoying noises."

" She's a dog, dipshit." She growled, and then squealed.

She grabbed Krave, her like, favorite cereal of course.  
" OhmyJashinthereisagod."

She grinned, grabbing a bowl and soon pouring herself some.

" ... "

She looked over towards Bel.

" Do you want some?"

He seemed to just basically stare at the box of cereal for a moment before nodding slightly.  
" The prince is hungry~"

" Kay."

She grabbed another bowl, the poured another. After she added milk within the bowl and grabbed the spoons, She son handed him a bowl as she instantly started to eat her's.

He looked at his for a moment before tasting it. He wasn't familiar with this cereal. Though, soon he took a liking to it and starting to eat is as well. He soon ended up hopping up and sitting on her counter.

Soon she finished her's.  
" Oh my Jashin, I love this stuff so much."

She sighed, putting her bowl and spoon into the dishwashe as she started to scroll through her phone, waiting for Bel to finish.

Soon he finished, lo=icking his lips and grinning.

" The prince would like to know where he is~"

She took his bowl and spoon an put it in th edishwasher as well.

" Earth." she said as she slammed the door to the dishwasher.

She then tipped her head to the side.

" Well, in the USA, California, OC."

He thought for a moment.

" Ushishishi~ So the prince is on the other side of the world~? He must return to Japan and rejoin the Varia~"

He said as he started to slide off from the counter.

" Uh..."

She thought for just a moment.

" You can go on the computer and look up times for flights to there. As for money, you're on your own for that."

" The prince simply needs to call them~ Ushishishi~"

He soon pulled out his cellphoneand seemed to go through a few things located within it. Though, he stopped and seemed to look over at you.  
" ... Hmm... The prince would like to know where you learned of him."

" There was once a computer I used to roleplay on. Well, I still hav the computer, and still do roleplay. You were in the roleplay just because. My friend gave me a list of facts about you and I did a bit of research and learned about you as well." She answered as best as she could.

" Hmm... So the prince assumes that he will be unable to reach the varia."

He seemed to think for a moment.

" The prince wishes to know how to return home."

" Hell if I know."

She shrugged.

" Gomen, but seriously, I would not know this stuff."

Whiteney soon slunk into the kitchen, growling while passing Bel and walking over, licking her feet and standing behind her.

He started to stare at whitney once more.

" Ushishishi~ Then the prince will stay here." He stated.

He didn't even care to ask herbefore going to whitney and starting to pet her a little because he wanted to.


	3. Showers

" Oh, well, uh.."

She just stopped talking, faltering slightly as he started to pet whitney. Whitney growled before slowy starting to wag her tail, whining slightly anf licking his hand excitedly.

" ... "

The girl walked over to the phone, picking it up and starting to dial a number.

The prince soon sat down on the floor and picked up the strange small down, soon gently placing her within his lap, scratching her behind the ears.

Whitney flattened her ears slightly before reaching up, placing her paws gently on his shoulders. She soon began to repeatedly lick his face, her til wagging faster. The girl sighed softly, hanging up as nobody answered.

" Well, I guess you will just have to stay here then.."

She shrugged and just walked over.

He gently made the small dog stop licking him.

" Do not lick the prince."

He hen kissed the dog's forehead softly, not really to even be paying attention to the girl much at all.

Whitney ended up just licking the air, her tail wagging halting. The girl walked to the garage, opening it and looking around. Her cat Meijiah walked in, meowing quite loudly. Whitney's tail wagged and she jumped over to the cat, sniffing her quickly. Maijiah immediately hissed, lashing at her before turning and strolling around the kitchen like she owned the place.

The prince just kind of watched the two animel before standing and slipping off into the halls somewhere within the stranger's house, looking around and faintly bored.

She turned back to talk to him, but he was well, gone.

" Well, hotdamn." She growled.

She shut the garage down rather harshly and soon started to look for him. though soon, her back door could be heard opening anf soon shutting as he had seemed to slip out into her back yard. She walked to the glass door, looking out it and seeing he was walking around and seeming to be looking at his surroundings. She sighed and opened the door, walking outside as well and seeing her other dog Tobey limp over. She heard him growl. She looked over and saw he had seen Bel. Tobey soon started to howl and advanced on the prince slightly.

The prince looked over at the old dog and simply walked over to him, bending down and gently patting his head.

" Your dogs have a tendancey to not like the prince~"  
Tobey growled at him, howling again as he backed away from Bel, very slightly baring his teeth.

" They don't like strangers. It's a whole lot worse when the pool guy somes to clean the pool." She commented. She soon walked over and tried to calm down her basset hound.

The prince sat down, looking and watching the dog.

" then the prince will show that he is no harm, for now." He stated and then laid back on the ground." Ushishishi~"

" Get up." She sighed.

Tobey just growled a bit and just walked into the house.

" There's a whole bunch of dirt on the ground. You can't expect to lie there and stay like, clean."

" Then the prince will bathe himself~"

He saidas he rolled around a little before getting up, now covered in dirt and about two leaves getting caught in his hair.

" And if i don't let you use my showers to do that?"

She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. There was always the pool, I guess she thought.

" Then the prince will unclothe himself and bathe in your pool right now."

He stated with a grin, though seemed pretty serious about that.

" Dare you."

She narrowed her eyes a bite, grinning. He seemed serious about it, though She was sure he was have some shame/sense to not.

He just grinned more and slipped off his jacket and soon started to take off his shirt.

She frowned, then looked away as she massaged the bridge of her nose a bit.

" Just, go use the shower.. In the bigest bedroom." She grunted.

He looked over at her.

" But I though you didn't wish for the prince to use your shower~ Ushishishi~"

" Just.. Okay, either use the shower or the pool, it's California, nobody cars."

She waved her hands a bit, smiling slightly. He looked good shirtless, Muy guapo.

" I'm going to be in the living room, so if you need anything, uh, ask?"  
She soon started back towards the house.

" Okay~"

He got his shirt and jacket and walked inside and soon went to your bathroom, turning on your shower and soon undressing the rest of the way and getting in.

" Hope my parents don't come home anytime soon." She grunted.

She rubbed her head a bit. She walked inside, shutting the door and going into the living room. she turned on the tv, then the wii, going to netflix.

After a little while, he soon came out of the bthroom. He was wearing the towel around his waist to cover, well you know. And soon walked into the living room with soaked hair and carrying his clothes while holding the towel with his other hand.

" The prince needs help."

She paused the show she was watching, narrowing her eyes a bit at him.  
" ... Dude, I don't even come into the living room with only a towel, and this is my house. I'm not complaining or anything, just saying.. Don't get the couch wet. And what exactly do you need help with?"

" The prince ended up slipping and falling and now his head is bleeding, the prince is not allowed to see his royal blood." He deadpanned." Ushishishi~ So I came to you~"

" ... "

She stood, walking over. He wasn't too much taller than me, which was a surprise, but she still had to have him bend over slightly. She soon saw where he was bleeding.

" Oh. I don't have any wrappings, sorry. You'll be fine. You can use the towel to cover your head until it stops bleeding."

" Ushishishi~ Thank you~ The prince will do just that~"

He then walked off before coming back dress and the towel slightly pressed to where he was bleeding on his head.

She looked at him for a few moments.

" Actually.."

She walked out of the room, soon coming back with a cat beanie that had a towel lining the inside of it.

" Put this on."

She soon handed it to him.

He took it and looked at it for a moment before putting it on and seemed to look at her.

She giggled a bit, taking the towel from him.

" It's a good look." She commented with a half grin." I hope it'll work.. That's the only thing I can think of to do."

" Ushishishi~ Alright~"

He said and sat down on the couch, crossing his legs slightly.

She looked at him, seeming to scrutinize him for a moment.  
" We'll go out after I finish this episode." She said as she unpaused the show and continued to watch.

" Go out? Where?" He asked.  
He turned his head to you and soon laying against the couch.

" Uh gateway center, probably." She answered, somewhat blankly as she watched the show.

" Later on is the spectrum I hope."

" Alright~ Ushishishi~"  
The prince soon yawned a little and stretched.  
The episode ended and she turned off everything.  
" Hold."

she jumped over the couch and walked into her bedroom. She looked through her closet, grabbing her clothes and starting to derove. She should probably tell her dad or somebody firsy.. But eh..

The prince just sat there for a moment and sighed softly, growing quite bored.

After she got change, she walked back out, finishing up with brushing her hair. She walked into the garage, pulling on a pair of boots. She soon put the cat in the garage, then the dogs outside, then clipped her keys to a beltloop on her jeans. She walked over, opening the front door.  
" Ready?"

He stood and quickly walked over.  
" The prince is ready~"

" Good, let's bounce."  
She walked out, shutting the door behind Bel and She started to walk off.

He followed of course, slipping his hands into his pockets and looking aruond as he walked.  
" Ushishishi~"


	4. Trouble comes before you know it

She came to the first stoplight, waiting before quickly crossing the street and heading up the hill.

" So, you mentioned you needed to get back to Japan, right? Is that where you were born?" She asked.

She still didn't know everything about him still.

" Ushisishi~ The prince wa born in Italy." He stated, staying next to her." The prince goes to Japan every now and again~"

" Ah I see. I was born in Italy too, though I don't remember anything about it. I wanna go back."

She looked longingly at the sky, before shaking her head a bit, looking around carefully.

" Really~?" He questioned, looking over at her.

" Mmhmm."  
She bobbed her head a bit, placing her thumbs in her pocket as she looked at the ground, her mind trailing off a bit.

He looked at her for a moment and sighed softly.

" Tch. You keep going silent, this bores the prince." He stated.

She blinked.  
" I have a lot on my mind, sorry."  
She sighed, sending a slight glare at him before looking back ahead.

" What do you want to talk about then?"

" The prince would like to leanr more about you, since the prince will be staying with you."

" Oh.. Well, what do you want to know about me?" She asked, glancing slightly at him.

" The prince would like to know everything~" He grinned widely.

" Hmm.."

She thought for a moment.

" Well, I live here, in orange county, most obviously, I go to Mission Viejo high, I'm 15, more or less. I love cats, chocolate, computers, video games, uh.."

She thought, she didn't exactly know what else he wanted to know.

" Ushishishi~ So you're only a year younger than the prince~"

He suddenly said and looked at her.

" Do you live with anyone?"

" My parents and brother." She answered rather blandly." I'm basically hated though, so I'm trying to more to a different place. It won't be easy though.. I'd have to leave everything behind, but what happens happens." She shrugged.

He was silent for a moment.

" Ushishishi~ You should cme live with the prince when he can return home~"

She stayed quiet.

" You know, That... Actually isn't a bad idea.. But.."

She shook her head a bit.

" I couldn't burden you, no."

"The prince wouldn't mind~" He stated." The prince is surrounded by idiots~" He said, grinning." The prince needs someone else~"

She nodded a bit.  
" Then.. I will have to take up your offer. I want to stay here though at least until this school year is over." she commented.

There would sriously be no return is she left. She'd have to leave her friends, her best friends, her whole family, her boyfriend.. It wouldn't be easy..

" Ushishishi~ Alright, the prince will stay until it ends." He said, grinning more.

" Well, don't get me wrong, I'll try to help you find a way backbefore hand, and if i do, I'll let you know. It will be up to you then when you want to go."  
She smiled slightly.

" I'll stay with you." He stated, looking ahead." What is the place that we're going to like?"

She nodded a bit.

" Um, it's just a small plaza. The only thing to really do there is get food and walk around." Se said.

Soon, they reached the plaza. She started walking to the other end. It wasn't too busy, which came as a surprise.

He followed her, looking around and seeming quite curious, grinning widely.

There were a lot of cars, but not too many people on the sidewalk. She headed over to Starbucks. When she walked in, she smiled a bit, heading over to the line and waiting, looking over the menu.

He looked around at what appeared to be a small food business to him. He soon crossed his arms.

" What do you want?" She asked, turning to him and gesturing to the menu.

" The prince wants coffee." He stated blandly, since he could smell it.

" Oh. Just regular coffee? They have different types." She commented, moving up more as the line did.

" Any kind is fine for the prince."

" Ugh."

She rolled her eyes, walkign up to the counter. She order two pumpkin spice coffees because she didn't give a fuck. When they got the coffees, she handed one to Bel and took one for herself, blowing through the lid before taking a sip.

" So goood~" She commented, walking out.

He follow again, drinking some of the coffee and swaying slightly, he hadn't really been seeming himself..

She started to walk back, but she looked over slightly, seeing Bel kinda.. off..

" Are you 'kay?" She asked.  
She stopped and turned towards him.

He stopped walking.

" ... The prince... Feels very unsteady..." He murmured quietly." Feels... tired..."

" I can see that." She commented.

She heard a loud screech of car tires and looked over, seeing a car barreling towards them. That's when she also realized they were still in the road. Reacting quickly, She dived towards Bel, knocking him onto the sidewalk as the car just skidded past before colliding into anohter car.  
" S-shit.." She murmured, shaking slightly as she looked over at the cars, then back at Bel." I'm s-sorry, are you ok-kay?"

He fell back onto the car, hissing slightly and a little stunned.

" Prince... Alright..." He murmured but his head fell back and his eyes closed.

But of course you couldn't see them~


	5. well then

" Shit."  
She hissed, dropping her coffee and dragging him a bit, trying to pick him up, but she honestly couldn't/ People were calling out, running over. Some noticed us, starting to head over. ' This is the last thing I need' She though with a frown, still shaking as she tried to pick him up again. He was out, she was sure anyway..

Though he was still awake, though felt really weak and unable to move too much.

" Stop... Sleep... now..."  
He managed out the words, groaning a little as she attempted to pick him up.  
" W-We need to get b-back."  
She hummed to him, ending up dropping him though and coughing. People ran over, starting to question her and shit, and then she started to hear sirens. ' fuck' She thought.

" Bel, please, you need to g-get up." She mumbled quickly to him.  
She knew he wasn't feeling well, but she really needed him to help now.

He grunted and soon started to struggle to get up, seeming to have to use a lot of energy just to even start to push himself up.

" Don't go anywhere, you both are injured!"  
They both heard someone say.  
" I'm fine."

She growled as she gelped bel up, but she did feel something slightly wet on her cheek and stomach. She shook her head a bit, helping Bel a little more.

He was holding tightly onto her, trembling a little from using up the little bit of energy he had. He almost stood but ended up falling to his knees though he tried again. A prince never loss.

Though when he fell, she fell as well. She groaned, holding onto her stomach as she felt a sudden sharp pain cut through it. A police man came came up to her, starting to hammer her down with questions. She answered blearily, then just stated.  
I.. meed.. want.. to go home.."  
" Where are your parents?"

" Work.. just.. can you.. get us home..?"  
She winced, looking towards Bel a bit, then back at the officor. He hesitated, but nodded, helping her up and effortlessly picking up Bel as he headed to his car.  
Soon after, Bel had lost consciousness, having used up all of his energy that he could possibly have had at that moment.

She climbed into the vehicle as well, and soon they were both back at her house. She climbed out of the car, and the officer picked Bel back up. She walked to her house, trying to go briskly and normally as she could without shaking or anything. She unlocked the front door and they all walked in. She had the officer place Bel on the couch.

" Is he going to be okay?"  
" Yeah.. He just, uh.. has a small disease where when he's under too much stress he blacks out." She lied numbly.

The police man nodded. And soon they exchanged a few more words before he left. After the door was shut, she collapsed to her knees, lifting up her shirt and seeing blood. She looked down, starting to feel tears form for some reason.

He was still out but soon managed to wake up barely.  
" Prince... Blood..." He murmured, onlu a few words from his sentence." What... Happened...?"

He finally managed to say thhe hole sentence. Though, he as still unable to move and looked pretty helpless...

She was on the ground. A hand covered her mouth and one covered her wound as she looked dully at the ground, her eyes slightly wide as tears flowed down her face. She didn't know why she was crying.. Maybe because that was basically the closest near-to-death she's experienced in a while..

He saw her and managed enough energy to fall off of the couch, drag himself over to er and pull her into his lap.  
" Calm... Down..." He murmured and started to look at your wound." We... Need... Doctor..."

She weakly tried to push him away but gave up, coughin a bit as more tears pushed out.

" N.. no.." She managed to gaso out." My.. parents will.. k-kill m-me.."  
She felt more tears fall just at the thought of it..

He gentlyy started to stroke her hair.

" Shhh.. Don't think... about.. them..." He murmured.

He took off his jacket and tore some of the fabric off and managed to stop her bleeding before wrapping up her wound.

" Stop." She whimpered." Mine isn't.. that.. bad.." She mumbled." It will be.. f-fine.."

She wiped the blood off her cheek, then forehead where she had also gotten cut. She took off the fabric he had wrapped around her wound.  
" W-where else are you h-hurt?"

" The... Prince... is fine..." He murmured." The prince... Hardly... knows what... happened..." He stated.

" I don't.. k-know.." She trailed off again.  
She soon heard her garage door open.

" O-oh no, their home."  
She gasped, her eyes widening a bit in horror as she stood up. She wuicjly wiped her tears away, eiping the blood away also.

" Bel, g-get up, please.. lie down on the couch if you can stand."

He struggled but managed to do so, falling onto the couchh and breathing a little hard from the effort of movin so much before he suddenly blacked out again.

She let out a quiet sigh of relief. She ran into her room, quickly changing her shirt. She wrapped up a tattered shirt around her stomach, pulling the new one over, she walked out. Her dad was putting some groceries aay, before walking into the living room. He blinked, seeing Bel on the couch.  
" He's my friend." She said, trying to sound calm." He's tired, so I let him sleep a bit. His name is Bel, and if we go to the spectrum later tonight, he's coming with."  
She looked at Bel, then her dad. Her dad nodded a bit and they exchanged a few words before he went out into the garage, locking himself in there.


	6. the spectrum

She came to the first stoplight, waiting before quickly crossing the street and heading up the hill.

" So, you mentioned you needed to get back to Japan, right? Is that where you were born?" She asked.

She still didn't know everything about him still.

" Ushisishi~ The prince wa born in Italy." He stated, staying next to her." The prince goes to Japan every now and again~"

" Ah I see. I was born in Italy too, though I don't remember anything about it. I wanna go back."

She looked longingly at the sky, before shaking her head a bit, looking around carefully.

" Really~?" He questioned, looking over at her.

" Mmhmm."  
She bobbed her head a bit, placing her thumbs in her pocket as she looked at the ground, her mind trailing off a bit.

He looked at her for a moment and sighed softly.

" Tch. You keep going silent, this bores the prince." He stated.

She blinked.  
" I have a lot on my mind, sorry."  
She sighed, sending a slight glare at him before looking back ahead.

" What do you want to talk about then?"

" The prince would like to leanr more about you, since the prince will be staying with you."

" Oh.. Well, what do you want to know about me?" She asked, glancing slightly at him.

" The prince would like to know everything~" He grinned widely.

" Hmm.."

She thought for a moment.

" Well, I live here, in orange county, most obviously, I go to Mission Viejo high, I'm 15, more or less. I love cats, chocolate, computers, video games, uh.."

She thought, she didn't exactly know what else he wanted to know.

" Ushishishi~ So you're only a year younger than the prince~"

He suddenly said and looked at her.

" Do you live with anyone?"

" My parents and brother." She answered rather blandly." I'm basically hated though, so I'm trying to more to a different place. It won't be easy though.. I'd have to leave everything behind, but what happens happens." She shrugged.

He was silent for a moment.

" Ushishishi~ You should cme live with the prince when he can return home~"

She stayed quiet.

" You know, That... Actually isn't a bad idea.. But.."

She shook her head a bit.

" I couldn't burden you, no."

"The prince wouldn't mind~" He stated." The prince is surrounded by idiots~" He said, grinning." The prince needs someone else~"

She nodded a bit.  
" Then.. I will have to take up your offer. I want to stay here though at least until this school year is over." she commented.

There would sriously be no return is she left. She'd have to leave her friends, her best friends, her whole family, her boyfriend.. It wouldn't be easy..

" Ushishishi~ Alright, the prince will stay until it ends." He said, grinning more.

" Well, don't get me wrong, I'll try to help you find a way backbefore hand, and if i do, I'll let you know. It will be up to you then when you want to go."  
She smiled slightly.

" I'll stay with you." He stated, looking ahead." What is the place that we're going to like?"

She nodded a bit.

" Um, it's just a small plaza. The only thing to really do there is get food and walk around." Se said.

Soon, they reached the plaza. She started walking to the other end. It wasn't too busy, which came as a surprise.

He followed her, looking around and seeming quite curious, grinning widely.

There were a lot of cars, but not too many people on the sidewalk. She headed over to Starbucks. When she walked in, she smiled a bit, heading over to the line and waiting, looking over the menu.

He looked around at what appeared to be a small food business to him. He soon crossed his arms.

" What do you want?" She asked, turning to him and gesturing to the menu.

" The prince wants coffee." He stated blandly, since he could smell it.

" Oh. Just regular coffee? They have different types." She commented, moving up more as the line did.

" Any kind is fine for the prince."

" Ugh."

She rolled her eyes, walkign up to the counter. She order two pumpkin spice coffees because she didn't give a fuck. When they got the coffees, she handed one to Bel and took one for herself, blowing through the lid before taking a sip.

" So goood~" She commented, walking out.

He follow again, drinking some of the coffee and swaying slightly, he hadn't really been seeming himself..

She started to walk back, but she looked over slightly, seeing Bel kinda.. off..

" Are you 'kay?" She asked.  
She stopped and turned towards him.

He stopped walking.

" ... The prince... Feels very unsteady..." He murmured quietly." Feels... tired..."

" I can see that." She commented.

She heard a loud screech of car tires and looked over, seeing a car barreling towards them. That's when she also realized they were still in the road. Reacting quickly, She dived towards Bel, knocking him onto the sidewalk as the car just skidded past before colliding into anohter car.  
" S-shit.." She murmured, shaking slightly as she looked over at the cars, then back at Bel." I'm s-sorry, are you ok-kay?"

He fell back onto the car, hissing slightly and a little stunned.

" Prince... Alright..." He murmured but his head fell back and his eyes closed.

But of course you couldn't see them~


	7. prince or not?

" Mkay." she murmured.

Soon, her friend named Mattea showed up. She called her steve though. she grinned and hugged her, wincing a bit at her wounds. Mattea overlooked Bel, tipping her head to the side a bit.

" And you are?"

He grinned at her.

" Ushishishi~ I am prince Belphgor." He said." And what is your name?"

" I'm Mattea, nice to meet you." She said with a partial smile.

" We're going to meet Frenchy at Target and as for the other two, whenever they call." the stranger girl, whoms name he still didn't know.., said.

Mattea nodded and they all started off, herself motioning for Bel to come along.

He of course followed her, gazing around at the area with just a slight interest within it.

As they headed to Target, she slowed, seeing a couple of boys singing. They had a guitar and a paino, and only seemed to be about ten or so. They actually didn't sound too bad..  
" Lol." She commented, stopping and watching them for a few moments.  
The prince tilted his head slightly as he watched/listened to them. He looked around after a little, seeming to have already gotten bored of them.  
" Why." She heard steve say and she shrugged a little, before heading off once more. They soon reached their destination, target, and she walked in, grinning just a bit.  
" Member last time Steve?" She commented, looking towards her friend.  
She nodded, smiling.  
" We have to do it again. And at Ikea one time also."  
" Totally."  
she started off into the store, her grin still on her face.  
The prince was a little confused.  
" The prince isn't sure what you're talking about." He stated, his head tilted just slightly.  
" Last time we came here, we had two others, and got seperated from each other for a while. It was fun." She commented to him, glancing over at him before continuing on.  
He nodded slightly.

" Ushishishi~ Alright~" He said and continued to follow her, to wherever they were going.  
She soon found Frenchy. They exchanged some rash words and some hugs, all three or them, before Frenchy looked at Bel.  
" You seem familiar.. Oh well, who are you?" She said.  
He immediately grinned.  
" I am Prince Belphegor Ushishishi~"

" Prince?" She echoed, frowning before smirking slightly.  
" Prince." The girl, whose name bel didn't know, added with small air quotations, then her phone started to ring.  
She answered.  
" Hellp? Oh, yeah. Uuhh, theater. Mmkay, adios."  
She hung up.  
" The christians are gonna meet us here at the theater. Les bounce." She said, starting off again, the two following and talking to each other. Though, Bel followed as well, staying by her.  
" I am really a prince you know~" He said to her.  
" Yes yes, of course honey." She plated, walking out of the store and looking around a little bit.  
" For the sake of everyone/think else, you're a 'prince', okay?" she inserted more air quotations.

He frowned slightly, displeased.  
" So you don't believe the prince?"  
" I do believe you. Well.. actually.."  
She rubbed her neck a bit, glancing back over at him.  
" It's said that you are, but there isn't exactly full proof of it.."  
He was silent for a moment.  
" The prince isn't allowed to go back to his castle. His brother is the king now. If the prince was found, they would execute him."


	8. No Bad Bel!

Sorry for the inactivty on this story guys

I updated now i've just been plain lazy to be honest

haha :'D I'll update more now i promise

~Xemin

" Mkay." she murmured.

Soon, her friend named Mattea showed up. She called her steve though. she grinned and hugged her, wincing a bit at her wounds. Mattea overlooked Bel, tipping her head to the side a bit.

" And you are?"

He grinned at her.

" Ushishishi~ I am prince Belphgor." He said." And what is your name?"

" I'm Mattea, nice to meet you." She said with a partial smile.

" We're going to meet Frenchy at Target and as for the other two, whenever they call." the stranger girl, whoms name he still didn't know.., said.

Mattea nodded and they all started off, herself motioning for Bel to come along.

He of course followed her, gazing around at the area with just a slight interest within it.

As they headed to Target, she slowed, seeing a couple of boys singing. They had a guitar and a paino, and only seemed to be about ten or so. They actually didn't sound too bad..  
" Lol." She commented, stopping and watching them for a few moments.  
The prince tilted his head slightly as he watched/listened to them. He looked around after a little, seeming to have already gotten bored of them.  
" Why." She heard steve say and she shrugged a little, before heading off once more. They soon reached their destination, target, and she walked in, grinning just a bit.  
" Member last time Steve?" She commented, looking towards her friend.  
She nodded, smiling.  
" We have to do it again. And at Ikea one time also."  
" Totally."  
she started off into the store, her grin still on her face.  
The prince was a little confused.  
" The prince isn't sure what you're talking about." He stated, his head tilted just slightly.  
" Last time we came here, we had two others, and got seperated from each other for a while. It was fun." She commented to him, glancing over at him before continuing on.  
He nodded slightly.

" Ushishishi~ Alright~" He said and continued to follow her, to wherever they were going.  
She soon found Frenchy. They exchanged some rash words and some hugs, all three or them, before Frenchy looked at Bel.  
" You seem familiar.. Oh well, who are you?" She said.  
He immediately grinned.  
" I am Prince Belphegor Ushishishi~"

" Prince?" She echoed, frowning before smirking slightly.  
" Prince." The girl, whose name bel didn't know, added with small air quotations, then her phone started to ring.  
She answered.  
" Hellp? Oh, yeah. Uuhh, theater. Mmkay, adios."  
She hung up.  
" The christians are gonna meet us here at the theater. Les bounce." She said, starting off again, the two following and talking to each other. Though, Bel followed as well, staying by her.  
" I am really a prince you know~" He said to her.  
" Yes yes, of course honey." She plated, walking out of the store and looking around a little bit.  
" For the sake of everyone/think else, you're a 'prince', okay?" she inserted more air quotations.

He frowned slightly, displeased.  
" So you don't believe the prince?"  
" I do believe you. Well.. actually.."  
She rubbed her neck a bit, glancing back over at him.  
" It's said that you are, but there isn't exactly full proof of it.."  
He was silent for a moment.  
" The prince isn't allowed to go back to his castle. His brother is the king now. If the prince was found, they would execute him."  
" I realize this.. It doesn't sur[rise me though."  
She sighed a bit, stretching her arms out slightly.  
" Still.. There isn't exactly 'full proof'. I mean, you can tell stories and stuff, but is there any way you can prove it?"  
He seemed to think for a moment.  
" Hmm... The prince could show you the cresent birthmark on his stomach that mirrors his brother's/ IT's one thing that proves I am of royal blood."

" Birthmark doesn't mean shit. I have a birthmark." She shrugged." Doesn't mean i'm og 'royal blood'. I guess there isn't exactly a way to prove it, now that i think about it.." She rubbed her chin a bit.

" Exactly. The prince would prove it if he could. But the prince isn't home." He stated, looking ahead before looking down.  
" You still might not be able to prove it if you were home.." She mumbled quietly, rubbing her still sore stomach a bit. Soon, they reached the theaters, there was christian and hopkins. She waved them over, then looked at the movie listings.  
" Maybe we should see a movie.." She murmured quietly, thinking.

He crossed his arms and seemed to drift out into thought.

" You guys want to go to Dave and Busters?" She suddenly asked, turning towards them.  
Mattea shrugged but nodded, frenchy nodded as well.  
" Why there?" Hopkins commented/asked.  
" For the hell of it."  
She frowned a bit and he just shrugged, along with christian.  
" Let's go then."  
She started off once more.  
He looked over and soon followed them all, noticing that there were two more people he didn't exactly know...  
She looked over at Bel.  
" Soo.. What part of Japan do you need to get back to?" She asked him.  
" The prince just needs to get back to Japan, h can find the rest of the way after that." He stated." Though, the prince can't go to this Japan since the Varia will not be there."  
" The Varia..?" She echoed.  
She didn't watch the anime, didn't know shit about it.  
" Ushishishi~ The mafia that the prince had joined when he was eight." He explained to her.  
" Ah, mafia, I had a feeling it was something like tha. I've always wanted to be apart of a mafia.. Or at least something similar to it." She commented with a grin." Is it fun?"  
" Ushishishi~ Of course~ The prince has a lot of fun~" He said with a wide grin.  
" Mm.. Lucky you." She sighed, kicking the ground a little bit.  
Christian slipped up next to her, wrappign an arm around her waist and kissing her head.  
" So, where are we going again?"  
" D&B." She answered him, smiling a bit up at him.  
" Why?"  
" Again, for the hell of it. It's.. Kinda fun. They have good food."  
" Oh, I see. Oh hey, Rubin works there!"  
He suddenly pointed at the apple store.  
" Let's go see Rubin!"  
He grabbed her hand, suddenly starting to drag her there.  
" Nooo..." She protested, pulling away from him." I don't want to see him!"  
" But whyy?"  
" Becausee/"  
He pounted a bit, before dragging Hopkins into the store. She stopped with a huff, crossing her arms and waiting.  
Bel tilted his head slightly and kept following her before looking around, slightly confused at the moment.  
She waited outside the store.  
" The one i was just talking to is Christian, my boyfriend. The other is also coincidentally Christian, but we call him Hopkins. They're seeing their instructor, which i do not like." She explained to bel before looking over at him.  
He nodded slightly.  
" The prince sees..." He murmured." Ushishishi~ The prince is actually quite hungry." He said as though he didn't really care for the topic of the two christians.  
" They have food at the place we're going, don't worry." She sad.  
Soon, the two reappeared, her boyf apologizing briefly to her before she headed off again.

They soon reached Dave and Busters/ It was basically an arcade, but they had a resturant inside by it, then in the arcade was a whole bunch of games and a bar and some seat. She took out her card, getting some points onto there.

He looked around a little, seeming a little curious and interested." Ushishishi~" A grin slowly crept on his face as he started to think.

She got two sperate cards, then gave one to bel.  
" Here. You go around to the machines and swipe the card to play the game, alright?" She said to him.  
He tilted his head slightly but soon nodded, taking the card and soon disappearing off somewhere.  
She looked at her care. She didn't usually play the games, but whatever, yolo. (god i hate that phrase you have no idea how hard it is to type that) She headed off from everyone else as well to play.  
Bel soon started to play a couple games before he spotted some guys messing with a girl around fourteen or fifteen. He thought for a moment before starting to head over.  
Elizabeth continued playing this one game. She always played it. She didn't know why. She continued to try and get the ball in one of the holes, before she heard some slight commotion. She looked over a bit, wondering what was happening.

Bel soon was in between the girl and about two or three guys.  
" The prince suggests you go elsewhere." He stated." Ushishishi~"  
One of the guys laughed a little and stepped towards him.  
" Prince? If anything, I think you'd be a princess." He scoffed, laughing a little with the others.  
Brl took out about five of his knives and put them to the guy's throat.

" You never insult the prince again, he may just tear out your throat~" He grinned widely.  
" Shit." She grumbled, walking over as she heard people murmuring uneasily.  
She stalked over, curling her arm around bel's throat slightly and yanking him back a little.

" What the hell do you think you're going?" She hissed in his ear from behind him.  
He choked slightly and turned his head to her.

" They were hassling the young lady." He stated as the guys soon started to hurry off, having been spoked by the sudden knives to the throat thing.  
" You don't use knives to deal with stuff like that here." She growled, taking the knives he had in his hand and dropping/throwing them on the ground.  
She looked over. She thought there were security guards here now...

" Dammit Bel.." She hissed." You don't interfere with stuff like that usually.. If you do, don't be so prominent about it!"  
" They started it." He huffed, picking up the knives and slipping them away." They shouldn't have asked me what i woud do Ushishishi~"  
" You shouldn'ty have went over there in the first place.. We have to go now, thanks." She sighed, grabbing his arm and starting to drag him off.  
" Elizabeth! What's going on?"  
she growled internally as she heard christian call her that, but turned towards him as he walked over.  
" My friend here, Bel, screwed up. We gotta go. I'll see you Tuesday if not later on, I'm sorry."  
She gaved Christian a quick kiss before she dragged Bel out, trying to avoid security.  
He pulled away his arm once they were both out.  
" So you'd rather let the prince allow her to do harassed by them?" He stated, frowning slightly." The could have hurt her~"  
" They wouldn't have, not here. Yes, I would have rather let her get harassed then you interfere. Trust me, Bel, I know what I'm talking about."  
She looked towards him, narrowing her eyes a bit before continuing on.  
He was silent after that and just followed, seeming a little irritated.  
She soon ended up calling her dad, and was now sitting on one of the benches, waiting for him. She gripped her stomach a little, starting to feel more blood.


End file.
